


Till Death Do Us Part

by OneDarkDeath



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDarkDeath/pseuds/OneDarkDeath
Summary: The Extermination is upon them and those idiots would do anything for each other.Even if it meant dying together.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 175





	Till Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> Another Oneshot I made on wattpad! I remember writing this made me cry 😂

Blood dripped from Alastors lips as he stared at the sky. The Pentagram above seemed to pulse with power as holy beings were sucked into it. Being forced to leave this realm. Alastor could do nothing but watch. It was extermination. Of course, it was. It explained why he was in so much pain. But why had he gone out? He always stayed inside during this day, broadcasting jokes about the countless demons that were dying. That's how he had survived this long. Even he wasn't stupid enough to go against an Angel. But for some reason, he still had gone out. He had left the comforts of the hotel to go find his partner. 

Angel Dust was an idiot. Of course, he had ignored Alastors words and gone out to join his buddy in the turf wars that were bound to happen. Supposedly, Angel's gal friend, known as Cherri, wanted to get a headstart to conquer the land that would open up after the extermination. But everything had gone wrong. 

They had been found and Angel had pushed Cherri inside a building, making sure she was safe. But that had left him with the Angel who, without a doubt, was going to kill him. 

But then that's when he had shown up.

Alastor would rather die going down in a fight to protect the love of his life than stay back in the hotel as Angel was brutally murdered. As annoying as the Arachnid could be, Alastor would do anything for him. As long as Angel was happy, Alastor could be at peace forever. To lose the dumbass would be worse than death.

So like a reckless idiot, he had thrown himself at the Holy Angel and fought it. The Angel had seemed surprised at this, though the expression had slipped off its face, looking emotionless once again as it defended itself. The fight had gone on for a while until the Angel had seen an opening, and with its sword, sliced a cut down the side of Alastors suit and flesh. Blood began to pour from the wound instantly as he let out a pained shriek, the radio dials in his eyes seemed to spin erratically.

Angel Dust had too then thrown himself at the Holy Being. Unfortunately for him, his foe had been expecting this and had turned around. The metal had pierced Angel through the stomach. 

Time seemed to freeze.

Angel looked down at the weapon in shock. It had gone so deep that it was also sticking out of the other side of him. A burning feeling erupted from his stomach as breathless gasps left his mouth, body shaking in shock and pain. The Angel ruthlessly pulled the weapon out of Angel. Kicking his body to the ground before facing Alastor once again. Angel wheezed as he was kicked to the ground, fingers coming up to press against the would with a broken whine. Face scrunched up as the burning sensation spread more throughout his body.

Alastor hadn't been able to do anything as his mind filled with static. It was a defence mechanism. His body would go into a state where it was near invisible. It had gone into this state due to the wound. He could also heal much more quickly. But it also meant he had no control over his body as he watched Angel Dust get kicked to the ground, his wound bleeding profusely.

Watching his soulmate lay on the ground, crying out in pain caused something to snap in Alastor. Alastors clawed hands reached for the Angel as the Angel's blood-covered sword stabbed towards him. 

Alastor was able to slice off the head of the Holy spirit, killing it instantly. But the price of that was the large weapon stabbed into his chest. Black Blood dribbled down from the wound but Alastor had not a care, tugging the weapon out and throwing it to the side carelessly. His feet dragged on the ground as he made his way over to lay next to Angel, where both laid side by side, currently staring up at the red sky above. 

"I'm scared..." sniffles could be heard coming from Angel. Alastor reached out and held his hand. They both clenched their grips in the hold as pain erupted in their bodies. They knew they couldn't be healed. Not by such a weapon that was designed to kill demons. So they didn't bother to move, laying side by side, as the body of the dead Angel lay a few feet away from them. The Angel's body burst into a flash of white and was gone.

"I-it's quite alright sweetheart... I've got you." Alastor whispered reassuringly. Though he himself was scared as well. What would happen after this? Where would his soul go? Would he be forced to part with Angel? He didn't want to. He wanted to be beside the Spider Demon forever. He had never even gotten to propose.

"H-Hey Al... I didn't want to die yet... ya' know?" Angel coughed harshly, blood splattering from his lips onto his stained red clothing. Pained whimpers slipping from his lips as scared sobs shook his body.

"B-but... I'm glad.. that I gotta die with ya'..." Angel's breathing turned into shaky wheezes as he struggled to regain his breathing. Alastors heart broke at the sound as for the first time in his life, his smile fell from his lips. Unable to keep it up. Tears formed in his eyes as he turned his head to look at Angel. 

Angel Dust seemed to notice the movement as he too looked to the side. His chest was rising and falling erratically until it stopped suddenly. The grip on Alastors hand loosening as the life seemed to drain from Angel's eyes. A silent sigh, his last breath escaping him as he died right before Alastors eyes.

Alastor cried. 

He cried for his loved one. The only demon that made him feel complete. The only demon he had ever really loved. The reason why he wanted to live was gone. Now all Alastor wanted was death. Angel had been the one who was always there for him. He had been quite obnoxious at first, though he never actually hated the fellow. Instead, he admired him in a way. But now there was nothing. The only horror as the one who he loved with all his being, wanted to wed and possibly have a family with, the person who meant the most to him in the world. Was dead. Right before him. And Alastor couldn't help but let out a cry. All of hell could hear the noise. 

The sound of a broken soul. So lost and miserable that all those who heard couldn't stop a stray tear from escaping. It was the sound of someone who had lost everything and there was nothing more for them. It was the sound of someone dying.

So he laid there in agony, eyes never leaving Angel as he wanted his lover to be the last thing he'd ever see once he died again. He hoped in another life, that they would meet again. And that in that life, they could have started a family. 

With that final thought, Alastors life slipped away. 

Charlie was the first one to find their bodies. Her screams of Anguish and Horror could be heard through all of hell as the people who she thought as her family lay dead, hand in hand. Lifeless. 

Vaggie had tugged the heartbroken girl closer, though her own tears to slipped down her cheeks as both girls held each other. Mourning for the loss of their fallen comrades.


End file.
